gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calling to the Wind (Episode)
Calling to the Wind (風に呼び出す, Kaze ni Yobidasu) is the twentieth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The ABS-2001 Urenbeck-class is nearing Earth, as an ABS-1002 Minor-class docks with it, Guen Aster coming in to escort Kari Arias. The Urenbeck leaves the Earth sphere as the Minor moves down into the atmosphere once more. A narration begins playing: it is the Stardust Century, 0087, the Arian Conflict has been raging for one year, as it enters December. On Earth, the ABS-EF1002 Lance-class is planning to move away from the revine, with the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam on board. Sigro, now staying inside his own quarters, is looking over his notebook on the AMS-1003 Naxos. He's in the middle of writing when Jess Morma comes in and talks to him. She reminds him about last time they talked, and wants to continue. She tells him that after being left at Mesiac Base, they were transported down to Earth. However, they left the colonists for dead once the ship landed and let them off, right on the edge of Arian territory. Jess became separated from the rest as she wandered around, and she was lucky when Dagan and his crew found her. Ever since then, she's been apart of the Arian Forces alongside Dagan. Sigro asks why she joined, she saying that it was either to just be collateral damage as a civilian or apart of the Earth Union, the people who abandoned her. She decides to leave him, as she needs to do some tasks around the ship. Meanwhile, the crew of the EUS-0098 Grissomm have managed to move the ship away from the Lance's view, as the crew is still tense. An AMS-1001 Aryan follows close behind the ship, being piloted by one of Dagan's wingmen as it keeps track of it. The pilot is amazed how incompetent the ship's defenses are to be unable to see him in clear view. However, suddenly, some of the crew like Takumi, Armen, and Anima feel uneasy as they perform their daily tasks. Takumi brushes off the feeling, while the other two can't help but think that some "storm" is coming. The pilot inside the Aryan calls up Dagan, reporting that the Grissomm is moving out towards the east, away from the Lance. Dagan then says that everything is going according to his plan. He cuts off the transmission after ordering the pilot to keep track of the Grissomm's movements. In his cabin, Dagan waits for the perfect time to strike, all the while watching a clock tick down to a certain time. The ticking matches up with the footsteps of Sigro, who is walking up to the Stardust. He stares up at it, wondering what's happening over at the Grissomm, before trying to throw the thought to the back of his mind. Nearby, an officer is watching over Sigro, reporting in to a radio about the current location of Sigro. Sigro can feel the officer's eyes on him, but ignores it as he sits down next to the Stardust's foot. He thinks back to how he got here, and how he was forced into this. He then remembers that he chose to get in the cockpit back at the colony in order to help. He looks back up at the Stardust and starts chuckling a bit, realizing that he shouldn't have deserted the Grissomm and left it without protection. He shouldn't have left his friends to fend for themselves. It's all too late, though, since he's now here, with Arian forces. Meanwhile, Dagan stands up from his seat, since the time for the Lance to move out has come. The scattered crew outside the ship hurry inside, along with Sigro and the Stardust. Dagan hurries down to the docking bay in a pilot suit and runs towards the Naxos. Sigro sees this and wonders what's happening, going up to the bridge to see where they're going. He bumps past Jess, who tries to keep him from seeing where they're going, but she fails as he sees the Grissomm in the distance. They're about to assault the Grissomm, with Sigro rushing down to try and stop this. Dagan and the Naxos has already launched out, but Sigro contacts him through the radio, telling him to stop this. Dagan simply says that this is the time for such an attack, and without the Stardust on their side, it will quickly fall. Sigro immediately boards the Stardust and leaves the Lance, planning to attack Dagan. Dagan becomes aware of this plan, and so calls for the launch of his squad in their Aryans to quickly strike the Grissomm. Soon, the Aryan following the Grissomm attacks the ship, landing on top of it and stabbing at it with a heat knife. Doralus attempts to make sure the ship can keep going as long as it can, and orders the launch of all of the mobile armors. Mirai tries to shake off the Aryan on top, but it just won't budge, as it starts ripping through the exterior hull. Dagan arrives to where the Grissomm is and calls up the attacking Aryan, ordering him to cripple the ship's thrusters. Anima launches out in the MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter, barraging the attacker with vulcan fire as she flies by. The attacker manages to throw itself out of the way, landing on the front of the ship, in full sight of the bridge. The attacker sees the opportunity to attempt and drive the Heat Knife into the bridge, but due to the continued strike by Anima, he backs off, accidently coming into the aim of one of the forward cannons. Doralus sees this and immediately orders that those set of cannons be fired, but Jason realizes what's about to happen, yelling for him to stop. However, it is too late as the cannons discharge their shells against the Aryan, causing a large explosion close to the bridge. The explosion pushes the right side of the Grissomm down, tossing everyone on the bridge down. The Grissomm crashes against the ground just as it has left from inside the revine, and it is left almost completely immobile. Anima, flying by and looking at the now halted ship, says under her breath that whoever fired was an idiot before calling in to ask what happened. Jason, having landed against his station during the crash, manages to respond about what had happened, and saying to wait until they have a complete status report. Kara, inside the MLRMA-13582 Reprisal Fighter, is curled up into a ball inside the cockpit, waiting until all of this is over. She realizes that this is the first time she's felt like this; like she's almost one step in death's door now. She suddenly feels a sensation of impending danger, as if a giant monster is approaching. Dagan, inside of his Naxos, has caught up with the ship and looks at it for a second before laughing for himself, that they're giving him an easy kill. Meanwhile, Sigro in the Stardust is close behind, still attempting to desperately convince Dagan to leave the Grissomm alone. However, the Aryans begin to attack the Stardust, as Dagan sees him off, saying that he's still just a child. Sigro, still persisting that he stop, managing to pull out a beam saber and slice off the right arm of one of them. He kicks the second one down and threatens the third one with the beam saber, just as he runs off. Inside the bridge, Doralus has managed to recover and acknowledge his command as idiotic under his breath before yelling about how the rest of the mobile armors haven't launched yet. Takumi, inside the MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter, prepares to launch, before sighing and saying to himself that he has to get over his personal problems repeatedly. Soon, it launches, as he flies overhead with Anima, seeing the downed Grissomm on the outside and acting like his usual self for his partner in the sky. However, they see the Naxos closing in on the Grissomm, the two descending to intercept it. The bridge crew are attempting to quickly get things under control, scrambling to make the ship ascend back into the sky again. Doralus can only sit and wait while everyone else around him hurries to make sure the ship isn't destroyed like this. Then, he sees the Naxos and alerts everybody, just before it jumps on top of the front of the ship. Kari, still in the fetal position inside the cockpit of the Reprisal, can sense Dagan and the Naxos as that giant monster. She manages to muster up the strength to launch out in the Reprisal, whizzing past Dagan and making a sharp turn to fire on him. He jumps off the ship, her attacks hitting the hull more and more as she flies by. Dagan can only react in laughter as he realizes just how incompotent the crew and its defenders are. Takumi attempt to dive and launch a barrage of missile at the Naxos' level, but it manages to jump in the air, dodging the attack, and land against the tail of the Hawkmey, causing temporary instability for Takumi to deal with. Anima and Kara launch long range attacks against the Naxos, but it manages to dance around their fire, which Dagan calls obvious and the attacks of an amateur, while he lets them run out of physical ammunition. Dagan gazes at the Grissomm and laughs, seeing this as the chance for him to strike before he is suddenly called up by his troops. They attempt to warn him about something, all the while Takumi, Anima, and Kara sees something that shocks them. It's the Stardust and Sigro, as he swings the beam saber at Dagan, interrupting him while his troops relay that they couldn't stop the Stardust. The Naxos dodges out of the way, leaving the two at a standoff. Sigro talks to Dagan over the radio once more, pleading only one more time that Dagan stop, that he won't allow Dagan to just kill everyone he knows on the Grissomm. Dagan understands that, but he's going to do this regardless, even if that means killing Sigro as well, along with destroying the Stardust. Sigro, pausing for a minute as he realizes what he has to do, stares Dagan down. While most others look on, the two circle each other, anticipating when the other will move. Dagan moves to pull the sword from the Naxos' storage rack, but then Sigro moves to attack, the beam saber almost used to slash off the Naxos' head. Dagan manages to drop down to dodge the attack, while managing to pull out one of the Heat Swords. Sigro attempts back away, but the cockpit hatch is suddenly struck by the Heat Sword, slicing an opening that Sigro flinches at before acting surprised that he managed to survive that. Sigro swings the beam saber at the Naxos, colliding against the Heat Sword as they struggle to overpower each other. The beam saber soon starts to burn through the blade of the sword, Dagan attempting to back away so that he can strike from long range. However, as soon as he begins to get away from the Stardust, Sigro swings once more, slicing through the cockpit hatch. Dagan is only annoyed by this as he fires on the Stardust, its armor managing to hold against it. Sigro immediately rushes at Dagan, while pulling out another beam saber. Dagan attempts to attack again, but a sudden cold wind strikes him, as if a horrible feeling is devouring him. Sigro uses both beam sabers to slice off the arms before they can bring down the sword, and bisect the Naxos. Dagan is momentarily surprised by all of this, before he manages to jump out of the cockpit onto the lower waist unit of the Stardust. He sees the wreckage of the Naxos fall to the ground, on the verge of exploding, and he manages to hook something against the armor of the Stardust. He attaches a wire to it and swings off the mobile suit and then begins to run away, attempting to get out of the blast radius of the destroyed Naxos. Sigro realizes its about to explode and manages to move the Stardust away from the explosion radius. Soon, the Naxos explodes, and Dagan is swept up. However, he manages to survive and call up his troops to meet up with him, as he runs off to a more safe location. Sigro can only stay silent as he looks at the embers of the explosion, and then turn to the downed Grissomm. A little later, they've managed to move the Stardust (along with the rest of the mobile armors) back into the Grissomm's launch bay. In the brig, in one of the many cells, Sigro is being assaulted by Doralus for all the hell he's put the crew and the ship through since he left. Sigro, restrained in handcuffs, can only stay silent as he listens to Doralus mouth off at him and then shut the cell door as he leaves. Outside waiting are Anima, Takumi, and Kara, looking inside the cell to see their friend on the ground, almost motionless besides for when he breathes. Takumi and Kara leave while Anima looks on Sigro with this face of sorrow. Soon, however, she goes as well, leaving Sigro there to his own devices. He sits himself up against the wall before purposely hitting the back of his head against the wall, now left to think on what he's done. Trivia